The Part Of Me
by Silver Akari Einzbern
Summary: Kesakitan berkumpul dalam dadaku, rasanya tak pernah menghilang, tak peduli berapa lama. Hujan yang turun tiada henti, merahasiakan matahari. Dari ruang antara awan, aku seret cahaya turun dan memutar hari esok.Di bawah teduh kasih Tuhan, di mana cahaya pemberkatan terdapat, harapan yang berguncang terucap, "Aku berharap kau bahagia"


Fic Bleach

The Part of Me

©® Sakimura Akari

Disclaimer: TITE KUBO

Inspiration: Song For

Disclaimer: SHiNNOSUKE (ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D)

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort , & Friendship

Pair: Gin I. & Rangiku M.

_Because this story is my Third fic on FFn,,so:_

"_Warning: OOC,Typo,AU,DLL_**"**

Summary: Kesakitan berkumpul di dalam dadaku, rasanya tak pernah menghilang, tak peduli berapa lama. Hujan yang turun tiada henti, merahasiakan matahari. Dari ruang antara awan, aku seret cahaya turun dan memutar hari esok. Aku pikir akhirnya akupun bisa memegang kesedihanmu. Namun sebelum kita tahu itu, kita akan temukan tujuan dari hari-hari kesepian ini. Di bawah teduh kasih Tuhan, di mana cahaya pemberkatan terdapat, harapan yang berguncang terucap, "Aku berharap kau bahagia"

* * *

"Aku akan menikah dengannya besok, maaf selama ini aku merahasiakan pertunanganku dengannya, tapi aku rasa hubungan kita cukup sampai disini, ini perintah dari Otou-_sama!_" Ucap Rangiku dengan suara lirih sembari menatapku dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca sedari tadi. Aku diam tak merespon, Kaget? Tidak, Frustasi? Tidak, Marah? Tidak juga, Sedih? Bisa jadi, Kacau? Mungkin, Kecewa? Mungkin Iya, Kehilangan? Ya. Aku merasakan kehilangan yang sangat dalam, kehilangan sosoknya yang selama ini ingin kulihat pertama kali saat membuka mata dan terakhir kali saat menutup mata. Sosok seorang yang begitu kucintai dengan sepenuh jiwa dan ragaku.

"Karena kau tak menjawab, Ini undanganku meski aku tahu sulit bagimu untuk datang, Selamat tinggal Gin, kau pantas mendapat yang lebih baik daripada aku ," Ucapnya sembari mengambil tas jinjingnya, kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku.

"Ran tunggu" Teriakku sembari meninggalkan uang di atas meja dan segera mengejarnya sebelum semuanya benar-benar terlambat. Namun memang naas untukku, saat keluar dari _café_, aku sudah melihat Ia masuk ke dalam mobil calon suaminya, Kira Izuru. Kini sudah benar-benar terlambat untukku menyesalinya,bukan? Aku memang bodoh.

'_Brrtt,,brrtt,,brttt'_'…Getar handphone yang menganggu, aku hanya melihat nomor tak dikenal itu tanpa mencoba untuk mengangkat panggilan darinya. Aku memutuskan untuk berjalan tanpa tujuan yang pasti, aku masih belum bisa menerima dengan apa yang barusan terjadi, rasanya pedih dan sakit. Namun handphoneku terus bergetar dengan nomor tak dikenal itu. Aku kesal dan akhirnya menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Moshi-Moshi_!"….

"Ichimaru-_san_ apa kabarmu?"….

"Buruk, aku akan menerjunkan diriku ke jurang jika ada"….

"Tch? Parah sekali kau Ichimaru-_san_, ada apa? Diputuskan Matsumoto-chan?"….

"Bukan urusanmu, lagipula kau siapa? Sok ikut campur dalam urusanku!"….

"Kau lupa padaku? Aku Aizen Sousuke temanmu saat di akademi"….

"Ternyata Pria picik yang selalu menipuku, apa maumu hah?"…..

"Aku memerlukanmu di kantorku Ichimaru-_san_!"….

"Bodoh, kau pikir aku bisa tertipu lagi?"….

"Aku serius, aku baru buka cabang baru di Seattle, kalau kau mau kau bisa menjadi kepala kantor cabang itu"….

"Ternyata kau sudah berhasil sekarang, Lalu mengapa harus aku? Mengapa bukan Kira Izuru si _blonde_ yang mengambil sosoknya dariku?"…..

"Ichimaru-_san_ atau kita buang keformalan menjadi Gin! Kau juga tak berubah ya? Kau masih tetap polos dan lugu seperti itu, tak heran kalau Rangiku meninggalkanmu dan memilih bersama Izuru! Ha..ha..ha"….

"Brengsek, kalau kau hanya ingin mencelaku sebaiknya jangan menelponku lagi!"….

"Woo woo,, _calm down brother! _Aku serius mengenai tawaranku eh? Kau sangat berbakat dalam bidang ini, kitakan sesama _programer_ Gin!"….

"….."

"Haah, aku tahu ini berat untukmu, tapi kau harus_ move on_ Gin, Aku beri kau waktu sampai besok untuk memikirkannya dengan benar. Jika kau serius, silahkan telepon aku jam 03.00 p.m, baiklah aku kira hanya itu yang bisa kubicarakan padamu saat ini, aku masih punya _schedule_ yang menunggu, Terimakasih, Tut..tut..tutt"….

Aku terduduk di bangku terdekat, bingung dengan perasaan yang bergejolak ini. Aku memikirkan perkataan Sousuke yang mungkin ada benarnya. Aku harus bergerak dan tak harusnya bersikap serendah ini, mungkin dengan menjauh darinya aku bisa sedikit melupakannya, walau aku tak ingin.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahan Rangiku, meski aku tahu ini akan menyakitkan, aku tetap bersiap diri, karena undangannya juga telah tergenggam di tanganku, sementara Hisagi Shuhei temanku 1 _cost_ terus memandangku dengan iba, Ia sudah bersiap dan nampak gagah dengan setelan _tuxedo_ hitamnya.

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi Gin?" Tanyanya sebelum memutar kunci mobil padaku yang sudah terduduk diam di sampingnya. Aku hanya mengangguk, kemudian Ia justru menghela nafas berat.

"Ini akan menyakitkan Gin! Kau tahu itukan?" Tanyanya sembari menatapku serius.

"Aku tahu dan aku akan coba mengerti ," Jawabku dengan ringan meskipun terasa berat.

"Kau menyebalkan? Semalam kau pulang larut membawa undangan itu dan juga tampang kusut, Rangiku sudah menjadi kekasihmu selama 3 tahun terakhir kan? Mengapa kau semudah itu melepaskannya?" Tanya Shuhei, namun kali ini intonasinya seperti naik 1 oktaf.

"Aku tak pernah semudah itu bisa melepaskanya Shu, tapi aku hanya bisa pasrah. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa, aku hanya seorang _programer_ yang gajinya tak lebih dari Kira, Lagipula Ayah Rangiku sudah memikirkan hal terbaik untuk putri semata wayangnya kan?" jawabku sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Kau yakin datang ke pernikahan Rangiku? Belum terlambat untuk membatalkan ini ," Tegurnya sekali lagi. Aku mengangguk pasti sekali lagi, sementara Shuhei mengangkat tangannya tanda menyerah, kemudian menyalakan mobil dan kamipun melesat menuju gereja tempat sakramen pernikahan Rangiku.

"Gin, kau bawa bunga?" Tanya Shuhei saat kami hendak memarkir mobil.

"Celaka, aku lupa!" Jawabku sembari menepuk jidat.

"_Baka,_ sudah kubilang kau tidak siap untuk ini Gin, kita memutar ke toko bunga dekat sini kemudian membeli sebuket untuk kau serahkan pada Rangiku ," Omelnya sembari memutar arah mobil sementara aku hanya tersenyum getir.

"Cepat pilih dan jangan sampai kau salah makna!" Tegur Shuhei sebelum aku keluar dari mobil. Aku mengangguk kemudian segera pergi ke toko bunga itu. Sebenarnya aku bisa saja menanya ke Wanita tua penjaga toko makna bunga yang pas untuk kondisiku, namun Shuhei lagi-lagi memberi isyarat agar aku cepat. Maka akupun bingung dan memilih Tulip putih dan Mawar Kuning, karena aku hanya tahu sedikit mengenai bahasa bunga.

"Tulip putih dan Mawar Kuning, Pilihan yang bagus untuk meminta maaf pada temanmu Nak ," Puji Wanita tua penjaga toko itu padaku sembari membungkus bunga-bunga itu. Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum getir mendengar kata 'teman', seandainya wanita ini tahu kalau bunga-bunga itu kuberikan pada acara Pernikahan gadis yang kucintai dengan orang lain, kira-kira apa reaksinya?

"Lucu sekali pilihanmu Gin ," Komentar Shuhei sembari melajukan mobil kembali menuju gereja.

"Terimakasih karena ini pilihan acakku ," Sambungku sembari memandang ke arah buket bunga itu. Entah mengapa rasanya ada sebagian kecil perasaanku yang terwakili lewat bunga ini, aku merasa sedikit damai. Saat keluar dari mobil banyak orang yang memandangku kemudian berbisik, aku hanya memasang senyum tanpa makna seperti biasanya, kemudian memilih kursi di dalam gereja itu secara acak, begitu juga Shuhei yang kini duduk di sebelahku.

"Bersiaplah sehabis ini mungkin kau ingin mencabut paksa jantung keluar dari tubuhmu ," Ucap Shuhei ketika kami mulai berdiri di saat pengantin wanita berjalan dari pintu utama menuju altar.

"Ancamanmu terlalu mengerikan dan aku tak mungkin serapuh itu, Shu aku tahu kau pernah mengalami hal yang sama menyakitkan saat Nanao memutuskan untuk menikah dengan atasannya si tua Shunsui itu, maka kumohon jangan samakan aku denganmu ," Bisikku pada Shuhei agar tak mengganggu hikmatnya sakramen pernikahan Rangiku. Saat Ia melintas di dekatku mata kami sempat bertemu pandang sepintas. Ia merasa sedih, aku tak tahu apa alasannya jadi aku tak mau terlalu memikirkannya. Aku terus memandang ke arah Rangiku untuk memaksa perasaanku padanya keluar dengan Ikhlas saat ini juga, namun sialnya perasaan itu semakin kuat terasa dan membuatku sesak nafas. Akhirnya Pastur selesai membaca doa-doanya dan sampai ke pertanyaan yang teramat sangat membuatku berdebar itu.

"Tuan Izuru, Apakah anda bersedia melindungi, menyayangi, mencintai setulus hati, dan menerima Nona Rangiku dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya sebagai pasangan hidupmu?" Tanya Pastur sembari menatap ke arah Kira.

"Aku bersedia ," Ucapnya tanpa beban sembari tersenyum ke arah Rangiku.

"Nona Rangiku, Apakah anda bersedia melayani, menyayangi, mencintai setulus hati, dan menerima Tuan Izuru dengan segala kelebihan dan kekurangannya sebagai pasangan hidupmu?" Tanya Pastur, kali ini sembari menatap ke arah Rangiku. Rangiku tak langsung menjawab kepalanya tertunduk dan Ia diam beberapa saat, membuat para undangan yang ada berbisik-bisik hal tak jelas dan membuatku bingung.

'_Ran, Apa kau merasa sungkan padaku? Aku harap aku tak membebanimu, aku tak ingin membuat sakramen pernikahanmu berantakan ,' _Pikirku sembari terdiam menatapnya, sementara Shuhei terus memandang ke arahku sedari tadi.

"Aku bersedia ," Ucap Rangiku dengan senyum terkembang setelah beberapa menit terdiam dan pastur segera menyuruh mereka berciuman. Para undanganpun menjadi menganggap kalau aksi diam Rangiku tadi sudah terdapat dalam rencana. Namun, aku rasa Rangiku tidak berpura-pura, kemudian senyumnya tadi di mataku terlihat sangat dipaksakan sekali. Ia tak benar-benar sedang berbahagia.

"Gin, giliran kita menyampaikan salam pada pengantin ," Tegur Shuhei sembari menepuk pundakku, karena aku terus melamun. Aku segera mengambil buket bungaku dan berjalan menuju ke tempat Rangiku dan Kira berada.

"Aku tak mengira kau akan datang Ichimaru ," Ucap Kira sinis saat aku sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Hanya melihat saat pelepasan masa lajangnya, apa tak boleh?" Tanyaku balik sembari tersenyum dan kini di sinilah aku, di depan Rangiku dengan memegang erat buket bunga itu.

"Untukmu ," Ujarku sembari memberikan buket itu pada Rangiku. Ia tak bicara dan matanya berkaca-kaca menatapku, sebenarnya aku turut merasa sakit. Namun, yah aku sebagai _gentleman_ tak boleh menunjukkan sisi rapuhku, biarlah Shuhei dan orang-orang terdekatku yang tahu.

"Pastikan kau membahagiakannya ," Pesanku pada Kira sembari menepuk pundaknya dan Ia segera merubah tatapannya padaku.

"Tentu, itu sudah kewajibanku Ichimaru ," Ucapnya sembari tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat denganku, aku membalas jabatannya sembari tersenyum kemudian memeluknya sebagai seorang teman.

"Maaf, aku masih mencintai Istrimu, Jadi kumohon jaga, bahagiakan dan cintai dia " Bisikku pada Kira.

"Tak apa Ichimaru, hmm maksudku Gin, Aku tahu kau seorang_ gentleman_ yang tak akan menganggu Istri orang, tenang saja kupastikan dia bahagia dan semoga kau bisa cepat menemukan penggantinya ," Balas Kira saat kami sudah melepaskan pelukan. Aku rasa Shuhei dan undangan yang lain menatap haru, sementara Rangiku justru menatap tak percaya padaku.

"Aku berharap kau bahagia ," Ucapku pada Rangiku sembari tersenyum.

"Te..te..terimakasih ," Sambungnya tergagap dan bulir bening itu menetes dari matanya, dengan sigap Kira mengeluarkan sapu tangan untuk mengelapnya. Aku tersenyum memandang mereka, kemudian segera berjalan keluar dari gereja dengan perasaan sedikit riang, setidaknya aku senang mengetahui Kira begitu mencintainya. Aku tak akan melupakan Rangiku, jadi aku akan selalu ingat dia sebagai bagian dariku, bagian dari kenanganku.

THE END…

Author Note:

Hiks..Hiks.. Enggak nyangka Fic ketigaku bakal jadi Fic paling pendek, padahal yang lain lumayan panjang T-T,, tapi duuh kok rasanya aku selalu curcol gini di setiap ending Fic, enggak Saki harus kuat :D _(Readers: Loe kira Wonder Woman?)_ Hmm Saki bingung, mungkin karena _Summary_ terlalu bagus kali ya? Gomen ne tapi _Summary_ itu bukan Saki yang buat, tapi itu sebagian _Translate dari Lirik Lagu Song For disclaimer SHiNNOSUKE-Niisan dari Band ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D!_ Sebetulnya Fic ini dulu namanya _Song For My Lady_, tapi setelah dibaca ulang enggak ada hubungannya, maka jadilah _The Part of Me_, dan waktu pertama buat, Fic ini lumayan panjang, tapi setelah inget sama _Summary_ dan lagi-lagi malah jadi gak nyambung maka Saki_ Cut_ jadi hanya 5 halaman. Jadi bagi _Readers_ yang yang udah baca Fic ini, Pilih _'Saki Publish Sequelnya?'_ atau _'Saki Delete Sequelnya?'_


End file.
